Bring him back
by LunarMischief189
Summary: Lea, Riku and Sora enter Sora's unconscious mind or dream world to find Roxas' heart, memories and consciousness. They travel through the worlds Roxas passed through in his life. After that, with help they use the data within Sora to create a replica or vessel for Roxas. Lea(Axel)/Roxas. mentioned Soriku.
1. Chapter 1

Just something that popped into my head. Let me know if you think it's worth continuing. :)

You all know the drill, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters and all that jazz

* * *

Lea was sweating profusely as he forced himself to continue on, ignoring the strain his body felt as he attempted to continue his training. He had come to believe he would be able to master his new ability to wield his Keyblade sooner, however his rather slow progress was beginning to disagree with his earlier assessment of his own skills and abilities. Growing frustrated with himself he threw down his Keyblade and laid it on the ground, looking up to the sky in annoyance. Lea closed his eyes briefly wondering if he would ever be able to wield his new weapon with the same dexterity and deftness that new Master Riku and even Sora possessed. He chuckled.

 _At least I'm better than Kairi right?_

He sighed as he cursed himself for having denied their offer at helping him train by sparing. He wished he was better able to deal with his new emotions, however after that first time, sparing against Sora, he had flashed back to a memory of his time as Axel, training with Roxas. When he came to, he had stared at Sora with a look of utter devastation and had fled, not returning for weeks. His time away had been spent with quite a few black outs, having been caught up in his memories and despairing at having had this rebirth, this new life...one he had no true desire to live without Roxas. He had long ago understood that the Roxas he knew was, as he once put it, long gone; and yet he couldn't crush the tiny flicker of hope in his chest that told him he could and would possibly once more be reunited with his best friend. The pain of his absence could normally be suppressed, through hard relentless training, although after that earlier disaster he had laughed off his reaction and told them he wished to train alone from now on, no longer being able to look at Sora for long without feeling pain, knowing Roxas was there, so close and yet so far. As he stopped his musings and opened his eyes he noticed his view of the heavens was being obstructed by the fellow red haired Keyblade trainee, peering down at him curiously.

"Some how I knew I'd find you snoozing over here Axel"

He sighed. _Will they never learn? That's not who I am anymore._

"It's Lea now, and give me a break Kairi, I've been training hard here!" He replied while pouting.

She giggled and stated, "Waving your keyblade around for a bit hardly counts as training."

Lea pulled himself into a sitting position and thew his hands up in mock annoyance and despair. "Talk about harsh, I've been working my ass off"

She sat down next to him and offered him some water. "You'd get more out of your training if you practiced against Riku or Sora."

He looked at her then away once more "Nah, I don't need anybody, I'm more than capable of handling this myself, I mean come on now, you know how awesome I am", he grinned at at her, hoping his playful tone would appease her and send her off. She smiled at him then frowned and stared at him hard, an odd look on her face. Lea's grin slipped off his face as he began to feel a bit uncomfortable due to her scrutiny, he mimed wiping at his face in desperation. "I got something on my face or what?"

She shook her head and smiled a bit. "No, it's just... I realized we never talked about how...despite the fact you kidnapped me which indirectly led to me being taken by Saix, you tried to come for me. Also a little before that...you said we had a similar goal. We both wanted to see someone we missed. Be reunited with a friend.. I kinda forgot, thinking I would never get the chance to ask you...did you end up finding him?"

Lea froze and felt everything stop; time, his heart, his lungs. _Why, why did she have to bring this up..I. I can't...Roxas..._

Seeing the troubled look on his face she reached over and hugged him. "Don't give up hope, you'll find him"

Lea barked out a bitter laugh. "No, I don't think so, I had a plan to get him back but it was over when I really met Sora." She looked at him confused.

 _Ah, guess she doesn't know.._

"Do you...know who Roxas is..?"

She nodded slowly... "I talked to him twice, once when I fainted back on the island and another time when he came out of Sora to talk to Namine, then they... joined with us I guess.."

Lea looked away. "Roxas...is the person I miss, my friend...my best friend...we were in the Organization together"

Kairi looked at him with devastation and comprehension dawning on her, "Roxas is Sora's nobody..."

Lea gave her a grim smile, "Bingo, hopeless huh? Can't turn the hero into a heartless again. Went through too much keeping him out of trouble for that...I told Roxas I'd see him again in the next life, and yet here I am without him..."

 _So even she thinks it's hopeless..she feels sorry for me...I don't want or need her pity._

Lea stood up. "Don't worry about it, I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

She looked up at him, tears swimming in her eyes, "You loved...love him don't you?" she asked in a quiet voice.

 _Wow, took forever for me to realize and she gets it in a minute.._

Lea grimaced. "That transparent huh?" He chuckled darkly, "Never even told him, couldn't have, I didn't know what I felt, or thought I felt was 'love'... I didn't know, I still don't know, what 'love' really is, but whatever I feel for Roxas is something strong so it must be right? From what I understand of that feeling I would hazard a guess and say that it is love.."

She stood and looked at him fiercely, " You love him and I'm sure he cared about you too, just as much."

Lea smiled fondly looking off into the distance, "Who knows. Kid was kinda clueless at times. Maybe he did...guess we'll never know huh? I once asked him if he was sure he didn't have a heart. He told me he didn't know, but the way he sometimes..." He sighed.

She looked down then looked back up a spark of determination in her eyes. "We'll find a way to get you to at least be able to talk to him, I mean maybe he can come out for a while like before, talk to you for a bit."

Lea shook his head, "Now, don't go getting our hopes up, I doubt anything will work."

She grabbed his arm and started to pull him back towards Yensid's castle, "We've got to at least try. Don't be lame Axel."

As they entered the castle, Sora wandered out in front of them and Kairi grabbed his arm, dragging him as well.

"Where's Riku?" She demanded.

"Uh... what's going on guys?" Sora asked looking confused and a bit nervous.

"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS, WHERE IS HE?" she shouted.

Sora looked even more scared, fearing for his and his friend's life, "Is..he in trouble Kairi?"

She shook her head "No, we just need his help, now come on"

She pushed open the doors to the Master's study, relieved to see Riku sitting in front of him.

Master Yensid paused and looked at them, "What is going on?" he questioned.

Kairi fixated him with a look of hope and determination as she declared loudly, "Is there any way to bring out Roxas from Sora? If not permanently, at least for a little bit?" Sora and Riku both stared at Kairi confused, Yensid however merely closed his eyes not seeming too surprised by her request.

 _He didn't flat out say no...is their a chance? Please, let me be able to bring him back...I need him back._

The master opened his eyes and began to speak in his normal calm and serious manner. "..it could be possible...we would need to find and isolate his heart, memories and consciousness. Then somehow house it in a vessel, similar to those replicas made of data that Riku once spoke of.

Lea grinned and whooped. "Even and Ienzo are back, they could probably easily create a vessel for Roxas out of the data in Sora. He could have a body and be his old self again!" His eyes were gleaming with hope and happiness.

Yensid opened his eyes and looked at Lea grimly. "Do not get your hopes up. There is a great many things which could go wrong. We could damage Roxas as we attempt to extract him. The vessel could also not respond, resulting in the new born Roxas to never awaken. Sora could be damaged as well... also"

Lea cut him off, "Yeah yeah, I get it, carefully, caution, lots of shit could go down, but it could work! Roxas could come back! So lets get to the good stuff, how would we get him?

Yensid looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted, yet he clearly decided it would be best to respond as if it had not occurred. "You, Sora and Riku would once again dive into Sora's dreams, searching his unconscious mind and heart for Roxas. Should you find him, then manage to bring him out we will work from there."

Yensid looked at Sora and Riku, "Are the two of you willing to do this?"

Sora saluted Yensid and instantly responded, "Of course! Bringing Roxas out would be awesome! He deserves to be his own person." He grinned. Riku shook his head and merely said, "Count me in, guess I owe him" he smirked a bit. "Besides, can't let Sora go by himself, who knows what would happen to him."

Sora turned to him and glared, hands on his hips, "I'd be fine Riku!" he stuck out his tongue and huffed.

Riku shook his head still smirking, "Whatever dork"

Lea moved forward interrupting their banter and yelled, "Lets do this! We'll get it done no problem!"

Yensid shook his head. "No not yet, I need to rest and gather my strength in order to send the three of you. You will depart when I return in a few hours."

Lea looked at him in disbelief, but one glare from Kairi kept his mouth shut.

As Yensid departed, Sora jumped and exclaimed his happiness at the mission. Riku looked at Lea and asked, "Why are we going to get him Axel. Why do you want him here so badly."

"It's Lea first off, got it memorized? Second, my reasons are my own alright."

Sora looked at him curiously while Riku glared, "We're risking ourselves, and I want to know why. Why are you doing this?"

Kairi marched over and smacked Riku on his arm, "Lea is going to save Roxas because their best friends and it's true love!"

Lea looked at Kairi, face caught between shock and horror, feeling his face heat up as he saw Sora and Riku's jaws drop.

Riku was the first to recover and cleared his throat, "You love him?"

 _The Cat's out of the bag now. No point denying it. They probably won''t be able to handle me professing my undying love though._

Lea smirked, "Yep, and I want my Roxy back so we're doing this okay."

Sora smiled and leaped to hug Axel, "Congratulations Axel! I'm sure Roxas loves you too, and we'll save him and you'll both live happily ever after! I get what you meant now when you helped me and told me where Kairi was."

 _They're so different. I sometimes can't believe this kid is for real. Wait what?_

"What did I say again?" Lea asked confused.

Sora grinned, "You told me Roxas was the only one you liked and made you feel like you had a heart... it's great that the two of you found each other in the organization."

Lea felt himself flush a bit and patted Sora on the head. "Yeah, fate brought us together and all that jazz, now I need to go get him myself though. "

They sat around waiting and mostly teasing Lea as they waited for Yensid to return.

"Are the three of you ready?" Yensid asked them in a grave voice.

Riku and Sora saluted him, "Yes sir!"

"Good luck guys!" Kairi exclaimed.

Lea felt like jumping up and down in frustration. "So like no disrespect, but we're all ready so let's do this guys!"

Yensid looked like he was attempting to suppress an eye roll. "Very well. Close your eyes."

The three of them closed their eyes and felt the pull of Yensid's magic.

 _I'm coming for you Roxas. Just wait for me a little longer._

 _Lea felt as if he was floating, he opened his eyes and saw himself standing behind Roxas and himself._

 _"I know this...it's the day he left..."_

 _Lea watched as his nobody Axel questioned Roxas in desperation: "So, your mind's made up?"  
Roxas turned around and yelled, his voice full of confusion and frustration,"Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know!"  
Axel shook his head, spreading his arms out in a pleading manner, attempting to convince his friend to stay,"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"  
Lea felt a tightness in his chest as he once again saw Roxas turn around then scoff,"No one would miss me."_

 _Lea felt a tear run down his face as he reached out once again, in sync with his past self as he responded, "That's not true...I would..."_

 _Everything blacked out once more, then Lea saw himself before Roxas, this time as himself. Seeing it again he wondered 'was it a dream, did it really happen?.' He stopped pondering as he saw Roxas look at his double, a soft almost sad smile on his face, "Hey, Axel. You haven't forgotten?" he asked in a quiet voice.  
The other Lea turned towards him a questioning look upon his face as he responded, "Hm? What?"  
Roxas shook his head and answered,"You made us a promise..." He felt like smacking his other self and himself for daring to forget, upset when he heard himself ask, "I did?" Roxas smiled and replied, "That you'd always be there... to bring us back" Lea nodded slowly, "Yeah..." Roxas gave a grin and laughed out "Got it memorized?" as the image faded._

Lea opened his eyes and saw Riku and Sora lying next to him on the sand, still unconscious. He grinned and reached down to smack them both upside their heads as he crooned, "Wakey wakey children, we have work to do." Riku groaned and slowly sat up holding his head. Sora merely rolled away from Lea and mumbled, "5 more minutes" Lea shook Sora and sat him up,"Come on princess up and at 'em", he singsonged as Sora opened his eyes lightly glaring at Lea. "Meanie", he pouted. They all stood up and finally took a look at their surroundings. Lea looked around and smiled before saying, "This is the first world Roxas went on a mission to after Twilight Town."

Riku raised an eyebrow "So the way we have to look for Roxas is to go through the dream/memory versions of the worlds Roxas went to. Will he be in one of the worlds or what? How are we going to gather his memories, his being?"

Sora started to run across the sand in the direction of the grand and looming palace, "Enough talking, lets get moving! Roxas where are youuuuuuu"

Riku and Lea looked at each other in amusement shaking their heads at Sora's inability to plan ahead as they rushed off after Sora.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this. Let me know if you believe this has merit and should be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Special Thanks to kawaii uke27, A guest, Howl3, Mlanie762, and acrossthegalaxies! Your reviews are what inspired me to continue this story!

Reviews are life!

I do not own KH despite the number of years I've dedicated to it.

* * *

They waded through the sand as they made their way to Agrabah. Lea walked in silence as he barely registered Sora's rambling about the people he was excited to see. As he walked, he looked around in case he happened to see anything which could point them in the right direction. He wiped the sweat from his brow, cursing his black cloak for attracting the heat even more.

"We're not really here, yet I'm dying of thirst." Lea gave a dry laugh. "Unfair."

Riku rolled his eyes and replied, "We're almost there Lea, just wait a little." Sora paused in his storytelling to grab onto Riku's arm. "I'm really thirsty too Riku, I wanna get there sooner so… I'll race ya!" Not even bothering to wait for a response he took off giggling as he ran.

 _Really, they're going to run in this heat!?_ Lea looked at Riku in disbelief. Riku glanced at Lea, an exasperated yet amused look on his face. He shrugged as if to say ' _That's Sora...'_ then took off after his friend. Lea stared at them both still unable to comprehend how they were willing to run in this heat.

 _I'd rather not get left behind…or out done._ Determined to beat them both, Lea took off with a smirk on his face. _I'll beat both of these kids._

Arriving at Agrabah Lea collapsed on the ground of the bazar out of breath feeling as if he had fought a hundred heartless.

"I won." Riku huffed out not looking too worn out, but for his slightly heavier breathing. Sora sputtered out "Get Real! I so won that! Back me up Axel!"

Lea sat up slowly and stared at them both murderously. "Don't...Ever…Make…Me…Do…That...Again" He laid back down as he struggled to catch his breath. He closed his eyes then opened them as he realized something wasn't quite right. He shot up, interrupting the banter between his two fellow Keyblade wielders. Lea spun around cautiously. _Why is everything so quiet…there's no one around._

"What is it Lea?" Riku asked, noting his odd behavior.

Lea turned to him, a grimace on his face. "Why is there no one around? There should be at least the people in Roxas' and Sora's memories. Yet there's nothing. The place is abandoned…"

Riku furrowed his eyebrows contemplating the situation. "Well…it doesn't really matter at the moment. We'll keep our eyes open, but we have to keep moving forward- "

Sora interrupted his childhood friend exclaiming, "Let's go to the palace! I bet they'll be something there!" Riku gave a nod of assent as he said, "It's a good place to start looking as anyway I guess." Lea crossed his arms over his chest, still feeling worried by the lack of presence in the world.

"Okay, but I still think there's something really off. I feel it in my gut man." He patted his stomach for emphasis before beginning to walk off towards the palace, it's magnificence seen even from their slight distance.

The three quickly made their way to the gates. Lea saw a woman dressed in a revealing blue outfit. Sora seemed about to shout a greeting when he stopped. "Maybe she doesn't know me…if she's just a memory like in castle oblivion... Ah man! It'd suck to have everyone forget me again!" He exclaimed with a pout.

His question was answered as Lea saw the woman turn towards them. She looked at them one by one, when her gaze reached Sora, a smile grew on her face as she ran over. "Sora!" She shouted. Happy to be recognized Sora gave her a smile and replied. "Heya Jasmine!"

She looked at Lea and Riku then turned to Sora. "Who are your friends? Where are Donald and Goofy?" Sora placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and introduced him. "This is my friend Riku! Remember when I was looking for someone! This is him!" He then stretched to place his other hand on Lea's shoulder. "And this is Axel. He's actually looking for someone too! Have you seen a guy with blonde hair, blue eyes? Kinda pale and quiet too?" Lea shrugged Sora's arm off and said, "Actually, my name's _**Lea**_ " he emphasized."Got it memorized? Anyway uh..."

"Jasmine" She replied

"PRINCESS JASMINE" Sora clarified.

 _Wow really, who cares Sora, not me._ "Thanks kid." Lea deadpanned. "Anyway, you seen a grumpy shorty around. His name's Roxas by the way, he might be wearing an outfit like mine..." He stopped as she saw recognition in her eyes. "You seen him!?" He asked unable to keep the twinge of hope and slight desperation out of his voice.

Jasmine bit her lip and replied, "I saw someone with a cloak like yours run into the Alley... I couldn't see his face, as it was hidden..."

"No, this is great! It's gotta be him!" Lea shouted, ecstatic at the piece of information. "Thanks for your help princess!" Lea took off towards the location she had specified.

 _Roxas, I'm coming! I promised I'd find you just wait for me._

"LEA"  
"AXEL"

Lea stopped abruptly turning around to face the two. "What? Come on!"

Riku ran up to him and stated, a grim look on his face. "Don't rush off into this, we don't know if it's him. Who else could it be! It's gotta be Roxas!"

Riku frowned at him. "Still, just remember what Master Yensid said, this is unknown territory. Anything could happen."

Lea rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "I know that oh wise Keyblade Master. I'm being careful okay?" With that he turned and ran off once again.

 _It's gotta be him. It just has to be._

Just as they were about to head into the alley, shadows emerged around them.

Their Keyblades materialized at once. "Heartless!" Sora shouted. _Not now, I don't have time for this!_ Lea screamed in his mind. Just as they all prepared to strike they paused in confusion.

"...What are these.." Riku whispered.

The beings before them were no heartless or nobodies, and definitively not dream eaters. These creatures shrouded in darkness with glowing yellow eyes attacked at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry It's been so long, life what can I say?

Disclaimer: Still Don't own KH. Memory from 358/2 days.

Hope you enjoy, remember to comment, even if it's just a happy face or something!

* * *

 _ **"...What are these..." Riku whispered.**_

 _ **The beings before them were no heartless or nobodies, and definitively not dream eaters. These creatures shrouded in darkness with glowing yellow eyes attacked at once.**_

"Who fuckin' cares! Let's just get rid of them so we can look for Roxas!" Lea snarled as he slashed his Keyblade at the creatures swarming around him.

"Now really isn't a great time to think too much Riku!" Sora yelled as he dodge-rolled just in time away from what would have been a nasty hit.

"Sorry for trying to figure out what we're dealing with here" Riku grumbled as he rushed a group beside him. He pondered over their appearance, they seemed to lack a fully corporal form, yet they were able to attack them with their claws. They seemed to be simply swirling darkness, their shape constantly shifting, their eyes to slow to see the shape they took. The only distinctive feature where their bright yellow eyes.

The battle dragged on as physical attacks seemed to be relatively ineffective against their enemy. Lea blinked at the sweat dripping into his eyes as he prepared to unleash the magic he had been practicing, "Fiagra!" he exclaimed as a strong wave of heat raced toward the foe. The flames engulfed them and their number dwindled. They began to disappear until the three were alone once more.

Sora collapsed onto the ground with a great sigh, "That was exhausting!" he cried out as stretched out his sore muscles.

Riku made his way over to his friend, holding out his keyblade over him before stating, "Curaga"

Sora sighed happily as he felt the warm glow of the healing magic around him. He sat up feeling much better and looked around. "Now what?"

Riku walked over to the back wall of the alleyway placing his hand over it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for the residual presence of a corridor of darkness having been opened. Whoever we saw clearly came into this alley. The only way they could have left before we got here is if they used one." He moved his hand slowly along the wall before pausing. "Here. I can feel the presence of a previously opened corridor"

Lea groaned as he made his way over. "Great! We know where the person in the coat went, what good does it do if we don't know where the corridor goes to?" He leaned against the wall sighing in frustration.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the wall.

 _Roxas…How can I find you if you don't help me?_

Just as he was finishing his thoughts the wall became shrouded in darkness and he fell through.

"AXEL!" Riku and Sora running towards the darkness just as it had closed once more.

"Axel's gone Riku!"

Riku grimaced before replying. "I can see that Sora. The question now is where is he, and how can we follow him."

Lea landed on his hands and knees, just catching himself from falling flat on his face. He looked around at the swirling darkness. "Roxas?! Roxas where are you?! Are you here!?"

A flash of light burst through the darkness. He covered his eyes to the blinding radiance, just as he saw something manifest on the ground a few feet ahead of him. As the light receded he ran towards the treasure chest that had appeared before him. With a flourish, he tapped the top with his Keyblade to open it. He peered inside and found a blindfold.

 _A blindfold?_

He reached for it, and just as his hand touched it, he felt himself fade.

 _Lea watched as he saw his nobody form stood next to Roxas._

 _Axel scratched his head as he told the new organization member, "You heard the man. Starting today, I'm your babysitter." He laughed awkwardly to fill the silence of Roxas' lack of a reply._

 _ **Didn't talk much did he**_

" _Got it memorized, Roxas?"_

 _Roxas spoke to the ground "...Yeah."_

 _Axel leaned in grinning, "You sure? How 'bout my name, then?"_

 _Roxas looked up at him shyly replying, "…It's Axel."_

 _The scene before him faded. Lea found himself in Twilight Town._

 _Struggling with trying to walk Roxas through his first mission Axel stated, "You know what? Talking is dumb. Let's just go ahead and get our hands dirty, shall we? Follow me."_

 _They reached their target- the chest. Axel watched as Roxas simply stared at it._

 _ **Is he gonna open it anytime soon?**_

" _What 'cha waiting for Roxas?_

 _Roxas looked at him, with that confused and innocent expression, "…The mission was to find the chest. I found it so I'm done right?_

 _Axel grinned as he replied, "Roxas... There's the thing about chests. They have stuff in them."_

 _Roxas looked from Axel to the chest, "…So I should open it then?"_

 ** _He's too adorable._**

 _Lea followed as they walked back the way they came. Axel decided to make sure Roxas had understood his first mission._

" _Bravo kid. So whaddya think? Got the hang of this mission stuff?_

 _ **He's so serious. Makes me wanna tease him…I miss that**_

 _Roxas quietly replied, "Yes"_

" _I'm sorry, could you say it a little louder this time? Cooouldn't quite catch that."_

 _Roxas sighed, "I said..." He paused then turned to look at him. He smirked, "I could have done that blindfolded."_

 _ **Spunky Roxy!**_

 _Axel laughed before quipping back, "I dunno if I want a blindfolded zombie on the loose."_

 _Axel froze as he heard Roxas laugh for the first time_

 _ **I miss that sound so much…. Roxas…. I'd give anything to hear you laugh again…**_

" _Okay you smart ass, good job…."_

Lea found himself standing back in the ally. He looked at his hands and found the blindfold still there.

 _Roxas…Is this your memory of your first mission? The first laugh we shared?_

He fell to his knees holding it against his chest. Hearing the rustle of his cloak, Sora and Riku stopped their planning and turned to see Lea was back.

Sora ran over and saw Lea cradling the blindfold in his hands. "What is it Axel?"

Riku looked at the item, Lea was holding and staring at with such devotion. "A blindfold?"

Lea held it to his chest and spoke quietly. "This is Roxas' first real memory. It represents our first mission together. Our first joke and laugh. When our connection was first established."

Riku frowned as he questioned, "And you found this in that corridor of darkness?"

Lea got up still holding the blindfold close, "Yeah, what of it?"

Riku shook his head as he said, "It just…seemed too easy. You found a piece of him already. His first memory. Either way now what."

Sora jumped as he felt his keyblade pulse in his hand. He raised it up as he pointed it towards the blindfold. It's glow quickly surrounded them and they felt a pull. They blinked and found themselves in a castle.

"I know this place!" Sora shouted jumping ecstatically. "We're in Beast's castle!"

Lea looked around. Moving too quickly he saw someone in the organization uniform race up the grand steps.

 _Roxas?!_

He raced after the figure. Tucking the blindfold into his pocket for safekeeping.

 _Roxas please be you this time._

* * *

Until next time! Review, share what you're thinking with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, despite all the years I've given to KH.

To my Guest reviewer, in my opinion there is never such a thing as over analyzing. The curtains are rarely blue just because they're blue ;). I'm ecstatic to have gotten you to the point where you were thinking so much and had to look something up. I don't want to give too much away, but I will say you're onto some things in your analysis.

If you don't know your flower meanings/language feel free to ask me or look them up online although, remember they have different meanings depending on where you look so careful with that :)

Anyway, enjoy-read and review. Comments, questions, thoughts, even just a smiley face. This story will only be continued if I see an interest in it.

* * *

 _ **Lea looked around. Moving too quickly for his eyes he saw someone in the organization uniform, race up the grand steps.**_

 _ **Roxas?!**_

 _ **He raced after the figure. Tucking the blindfold into his pocket for safekeeping.**_

 _ **Roxas please be you this time**_ _._

Lea ran up the steps as fast as he could, his companions not too far behind. I opened the enormous doors to find nothing. He looked around and saw a balcony up a head. As he quickly made his way over, he found not a man in a coat, but a beautiful woman sitting on the bench alone.

She looked up at him then stood up in a flash, "Who are you? What are you doing here in this castle!"

Having finally caught up, Sora smiled and waved, "Belle! It's so great to see you! "These are my friends, Lea and Riku! So, how is the Beast?"

She sighed and sat back down. "Oh, Hello, and he's fine I suppose. However, he's been so cold to me lately. No rage no outbursts, just…...emptiness. It frightens me more than his shouting ever has."

Lea felt his heart go out to her, but unfortunately being a one track of mind kinda guy he blurted out, "You seen anyone wearing a coat like mine?"

"Or any strange creatures?" Riku added

Shaking her head Belle replied, "I don't think so, but I couldn't tell you for sure to be honest."

"It's okay Belle" Sora answered. "Would you mind if we just took a look around to be on the safe side?"

She nodded, "Sure Sora. And… if you see Beast could you ask him to come see me? He might listen to you…"

"No problem Belle! Thanks"

They walked back out to the top of the steps. "Should we split up?" Riku asked

Sora pouted before replying, "Why would we separate, the three of us are stronger together?'

Lea sighed out, "Yeah, but we'll cover more ground faster if one of us explores the ground floor and if the other two go the wings."

"I guess so, I'll take the West Wing! Beast may be there" Without waiting for a reply he took off.

Riku watched him run off a slight smile on his face before he turned to Lea. "I'll take the East Wing and you can cover the ground rooms and gardens okay?"

 _Whatever, let's just get moving_

Out loud he said, "Sure, I'm cool with that." They both went their respective ways. Lea looked through every room, searching for a sign of life, but each room he came to was empty and eerily silent. Just as he turned, he saw a cloaked figure dash out the door to the gardens.

* * *

Sora ran through the rooms looking for members of the staff or Beast. "Anyone home?" He called out as he searched the rooms.

"There's no one here Sora"

Sora jumped about a foot in the air, he turned to see Riku leaning against the door.

"Riku! Don't do that! Besides, you're supposed to be looking in the other wing."

Riku smirked, "I did, it's not my fault you're so slow."

"I am not!"

"Are so"

"Not"

"Yes you are"

"UGH! RIKU" Sora pouted. "Anyway, did you find anything?"

"I ran into the castle's servants, they were all over there. They basically just confirmed what Belle said. Oh, and they told me that the Beast is probably holed up in his room."

"Okay, Let's finish looking and then we'll go to the his room"

They searched the remaining rooms for a hint of the cloaked figure or the creatures they had seen previously.

 _It's like we're playing hide and seek or something. Riku and I used to play that a lot when we were younger. It's how we found the secret spot. He'd always find me no matter what! I miss spending time together like that._

All of a sudden, they heard a crash nearby and ran out of the room towards the sound. As they came to the Beasts room Sora paused before opening the door.

 _Should I knock? Nah, Beast will be happy to see me right? Right!_

He opened the door cautiously though and saw the beast sitting by the Rose, the room seeming even more a mess than he had previously seen.

"Beast?' he asked tentatively. He received no reply. The beast sat there, staring at the Rose with a heartbroken expression. Sora took another look at the rose and gasped. No longer was it fully bloomed and beautiful, it still gave off that magical glow, but many of it's petals were missing.

Riku seemed to be slightly shocked as well.

"…Sora…Riku…." Sora snapped out of his thoughts at hearing the Beast's deep voice.

"Beast, what happened? What's wrong? Belle's worried about you and she's really sad. You haven't been ignoring her again have you?"

The beast looked at him, then turned away again. "The petals began to fall a while ago...I'm running out of time."

Sora frowned, "I don't understand. What are you running out of time for? What do you need to do?"

"Do you remember the story of the spell?" At seeing them nod he continued, "If I want the spell on myself and my staff and castle to end… I need to learn to love and be loved in return."

"…Are you afraid to tell Belle you love her?"

Beast sighed, "I-"

"You can't waste a moment when It comes to telling someone how you feel about them"

Beast stared at Sora at his exclamation. He turned to the rose and glared at it. "I don't know what to say or how to say it! What if she doesn't love me in return?" Sora frowned at the Beast.

Riku had been gazing at Sora, with a peculiar expression since his outburst. He spoke without looking away from Sora, "It doesn't matter how you say it. Just speak and let your heart guide you. Sora's right though. If you love someone, you don't have a moment to lose. Not telling them and never knowing what could be is worse than a rejection." Sora looked away, confused by Riku's expression and words, why Riku was speaking to him rather than the Beast.

"You're both right! I'll go tell her right now!" He ran off leaving the two standing in silence.

* * *

Lea made his way to the outer gardens, following the cloaked figure.

 _I'm not losing you this time!_

The figure stopped running and turned to face him.

"Roxas! Is that you!?" The figure was silent. It summoned a Keyblade and lunged at him.

 _Shit!_

He summoned his own and blocked the hit. He tried to see the face underneath the hood, but the details were impossible to discern in the dark despite the light of the stars.

They fought, equal in strength, trading blows that were mostly blocked preventing damage. After a while Lea grew tired of this exchange which seemed to be going no where.

 _Enough!_

Lea threw down his Keyblade and extended a hand to the figure.

"Please…"

The being tilted it's head before taking small steps towards him. It reached out a hand to take Lea's. Their hands touched and their was a bright light. Lea felt himself fade out once more.

 _Lea found himself standing on the ledge of the old hangout spot. His nobody and Roxas were sitting on the edge of the tower as usual, enjoying their after mission ritual._

" _Hey, Axel..." Roxas began._

 _Axel turned towards him replying, "Huh?"_

 _Roxas looked down at his ice cream shyly, "Is there anything…you couldn't bear to lose?"_

 _ **You Roxas, Lea thought ferociously I can't bear to lose you, so come back to me!**_

 _Axel looked at him in confusion "What? Where'd that come from?"_

 _Roxas sighed before explaining, "I ran into someone today, and...he had something like that._ _Something so important to him he couldn't bear to lose it. Why don't I have_ _anything like that?"_

 _ **You have me…. ME ROXAS! I'M RIGHT HERE!**_

 _Axel rolled his eyes and viciously took a bite of his treat, "Because you don't have a heart."_

 _Roxas sighed and responded, "I know that. Yet, I couldn't bear to lose my memories of you… It's scary to think I could lose you."_

 _Axel coughed, "Scary? Scary's a feeling, man."_

 _Roxas scowled,_ " _Yeah, I realize I can't feel, since I don't have a heart, but... It's still a scary thought."_

 _ **You do have a heart Roxas**_

 _Axel turned away,_ " _Well then, it's a thought then, not a feeling."_

 _Roxas was quite a moment,_ " _Are you sure it's just a thought?"_

 _Axel sighed,_ " _You could just be remembering what it's like to feel scared, and_ _think you're feeling it now again...But you're not Roxas."_

 _ **Don't believe him Roxas! What you're feeling is real!**_

 _He reached out to Roxas, as the world before him dimmed. As existence came to be once more he realized they were still on the clock tower, but Axel was laying down on his back, his feet dangling off the edge, Roxas sitting close, practically leaning on his legs._

 _Lea looked at Roxas' face, seeing his mouth open and close, seeming on the verge of asking a question._

"… _..Axel?"_

 _Axel opened his eyes and looked towards Roxas, "What's up?"_

 _Roxas glanced at him from the corner of his eye, then turned towards the sunset, "This is gonna sound stupid..but do you…know what love is?"_

 _Axel quickly sat up, "'Scuse me?!"_

 _Roxas jumped at his friend's outburst and quickly replied, "It's just… I found out about love on today's mission-that it's something powerful…"_

 _ **I love you Roxas! So much! It's why I'm fighting for you, looking for you so hard! I almost killed Sora just to**_ _ **bring you back to me**_

 _Axel sighed and ran a hand over his face, "Yeah, it is, but I'm not gonna be lovin' anyone any time soon."_

 _Roxas looked at him upset, "Nobodies can't love?"_

 _Axel frowned and looked away, "You need a heart, man."_

 _Roxas muttered bitterly, "Right..."_

 _Axel sighed as he explained, "Love is…it happens if there's something really special between_ _two people."_

 _Roxas tilted his head, pondering his friend's words, "You mean…like…if they're best friends like us?_

 _Axel shook his head, "Nah, I mean yeah you care about friends, but that's not what_ _I'm talking about."_

 _Roxas frowned, "So...love is like a step above friends?"_

 _Axel responded, "Yes... Well, no. There aren't 'steps'."_

 _Roxas shook his head and looked down, "…I don't get it."_

 _Axel sighed before laying back down, "What does it matter? We'll never know the difference."_

 _Roxas turned and looked at Axel, "If I had a heart…you think I could love somebody?"_

 _ **You could love me…**_

 _Axel was quite for a moment before simply stating, "Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do a lot of things"_

 _Roxas nodded as he turned back towards the sunset, "That's good….."_

Lea opened his eyes, realizing he was back inside the gardens. He looked around and to his dismay saw the cloaked figure gone again. He wiped at his now misty-eyes. Realizing he was holding something, he looked down at his hand.

 _Flowers?_

He saw he was holding three small flowers tied together by a red string.

 _A white rose...but I don't know these other ones…maybe one of the other two or Belle will know.._

He turned back and went inside the castle. He marched back up the steps and found Belle holding a regal looking man close.

"I missed something didn't I?"

They jumped and turned to him. "Oh! Lea" Belle smiled, "This is the Beast! He's a prince, but that doesn't matter, I'd love him if he was a random beggar on the street."

Lea smiled, "Good for you two! Belle, do you know what kind of flowers these are?"

She examined the two he pointed at before stating, "It's a Carnation and a Delphinium."

"Oh." Lea looked down at the tied flowers.

 _These must be his memories of when he first learned about what we couldn't feel as Nobodies. When he questioned emotions and stuff. Although now I know it was a lie. He probably did feel all that...He was still so young_

He was brought out of his musings as his missing companions wandered in smiling.

"Hey gu- WOAH!" Sora jumped up and down in glee. "The spell is broken! Congrats you two!"

The pair blushed and looked at each other with happy expressions.

"We should go find everyone else to celebrate" Belle stated.

The former Beast smiled at her, "Let us find them."

They went off together leaving the trio alone. Riku cleared his throat before saying, "The castle is clear of those creatures, so I think we should move on."

Sora turned to Lea, "Axel did you find something else?"  
Lea held the flowers out rather protectively. "These just appeared in my hand after I chased down and fought the cloaked person. Our hands touched, and there they were.."

Sora smiled and leaned closer to look at them. "They're really pretty!"

"I presume they held more of Roxas' memories." Riku said looking at Lea.

Lea smiled down at the flowers. "Yeah, they did…."

"What was the memory of?"

"Well," Lea started, "In one he asked about having something he or I couldn't bear to lose. In the other…he asked me about what love is.."

At his statement Sora and Riku both blushed and looked away from each other.

Unobservant, Lea waved his free hand, "Come one Sora, do your thing for me!"

Sora put out his hand, materializing his Keyblade. He pointed it at the flowers and they glowed, a shining light engulfing them once more before they reached their new destination.

* * *

:) Until next time~!


	5. Chapter 5

I realize it's been soooo long, but thank you to everyone who left comments and(or) Favorited/Followed :)

I sadly do not own Kingdom Hearts, but I own any/all mistakes/typos.

Please leave your thoughts in the comments, this fic is powered by comments.

* * *

 **Sora put out his hand, materializing his Keyblade. He pointed it at the flowers and they glowed, a shining light engulfing them once more before they reached their new destination.**

As the overwhelming brightness faded away, Lea turned to look at where he was. He gazed in surprise at the site of the beautiful town that greeted him, tall buildings glowing with the soft yellow and orange light of the setting sun.

 _Twilight Town?_

Lea felt his fledgling heart clench painfully at being here once more. He had spent so much time in the town with Roxas, teaching him how to fight and of course...

He looked up at the clock tower visible in the distance.

 _Eating ice cream together after every mission._

"Let's head to the tower guys." Lea said quietly before beginning the walk over. He stopped after taking a few steps and failing to hear anything. Lea turned and noticed he was alone.

"Sora!? Riku!?" He cried out, but was greeted by complete silence. Not only were his companions missing, the entire town seemed to be abandoned.

 _Did we get separated somehow?_ _Well...I guess the best thing to do is to keep looking for Roxas, we'll have to run into each other eventually right?_

With a determined look, Lea set off once more, heading over to the one place that had meant so much to him and his friend. As he walked through town he looked around just in case, not really expecting to find anything anywhere else but the tower. Finally arriving, he peered up before sighing as he began the long climb.

Arriving at the very top, he looked around, but there was nothing and no one up there. Disappointed and confused, Lea sat down on the edge as he had always done in the past, and looked out at the setting sun. The red head closed his eyes, overcome with the feelings brought about by his memories of the place.

 _Roxas, where are you? We always met here...Why aren't you here?_

 ** _AXEL!_**

Lea gasped before opening his eyes and jumping up. "Roxas? ROXAS!?" He shouted. Lea could have sworn he not only heard Roxas cry out to him, but felt his presence as well.

No one responded to his calls. Feeling defeated, Lea took a step back and **-CRACK**

Lea jumped forward at the sound and turned to look down to see what he had stepped on. With a trembling hand, Lea reached down seeing the bold declaration of "Winner" on the fractured ice cream-less stick. Picking it up, he felt himself fade away.

 _Lea was puzzled to see he had not appeared in any specific location. All around him there was nothing but darkness. Darkness so black and dense, he couldn't see his own hand in front of his face._

 _ **It's so hard to breath..I feel so...lost and...confused...what...am I...**_

 _Lea could feel his ears ringing, a roaring sound seeming to echo from within him. That sound... it was almost like..._

 ** _The ocean...?_**

 _Lea gasped out as a flash of light shined out and he fell to his knees. Looking around he saw the old castle base of the organization. Lea ran through the corridor to the common room where their missions were always assigned. Near the edge he saw Roxas approaching Saix. Reaching them he listened in on their conversation._

 _"Is it true about Castle Oblivion?" Roxas questioned quietly._

 _"That is no concern of yours." Saix replied coldly._

 _Not seeming to be deterred, Roxas pushed on, "But what happened to Axel?" He looked unsure of what was occurring._

 ** _Was he really that worried about me?_**

 _Lea fiercely wanted to hold Roxas, to reassure him that he was fine. He cursed himself for not having tried to explain more on why he had been sent to the Castle, that he was to be the executioner, not among the eliminated. He had however, not felt the need to do so at the time..._

 _"Who knows. Perhaps he is among the lost." Saix answered, indifferent to the fate of his old friend._

 _Lea was shocked to see Roxas gasp out, "But..."_

 _He reached out to comfort the obviously perturbed blonde, but was unable to as everything around him disapeared._

 _Lea was once more in darkness. This time however, he could hear Roxas' voice. As he spoke he felt such sorrow and pain, tears burned in his eyes but refused to fall._

 _"Day 51..._ _It sounds like the worst has come to pass: the whole Castle Oblivion team,_ _wiped from existence. It's hard to come to grips with the idea that Axel is_ _gone. I feel...choked up? I don't know what you'd call it. I've never had_ _this kind of sensation."_

 ** _This pain...is this what he felt when he thought he had lost me?_**

 _Lea hated himself, unable to bear the thought of having caused Roxas to feel this._

 _Everything hurt. His chest, his throat, his head. Lea couldn't tell if this pain was Roxas' or his own, but he decided it didn't matter._

 _Lea cursed himself for all the times he had ever brought up the fact that Roxas had no heart and was unable to feel. Had he really failed his closest friend that badly?_

 ** _Enough! Please, I can't take this anymore. I need... Roxas._**

 _Opening his eyes he saw himself back in Twilight Town. As Roxas was eliminating heartless after heartless right in front of him, it was clear that he was still in Roxas' memory. As the final heartless was taken out, and Roxas panted in exhaustion, Lea saw his Nobody walk up slowly and begin to clap._

 _"Way to go Roxas! Nice to see you haven't forgotten everything I taught you while I was away!"_

 _Roxas stared at him, clearly shocked. He walked over almost in a daze._

 _"Axel...I thought...they said everyone was annihilated!"_

 _Axel grinned cockily as he placed a hand on his hip "Me? Not a chance, I'm too good to be taken out!"_

 _Roxas was not amused. "I...I was worried."_

 _Axel sighed with a mock crestfallen look on his face. "Worried? How, we don't have hearts remember?"_

 _ **Don't say that to him! You have no idea how deeply he feels...**_

 _Roxas grinned back and_ _Lea felt warmth rush through him as he watched Roxas. **Am I feeling Roxas' happiness at seeing I was alive...or is this because I saw him smile, looking so...radiant.**_

 _"...I'll go grab us some ice-cream. I'll meet you at the usual spot okay!?" Not waiting for an answer he rushed off._

 _Watching Roxas leave, he felt himself be enveloped by a brilliant light._

He was back on the tower alone, in his hand was the formerly shattered winner stick, now whole.


End file.
